Night Sabre Eyes
by FLECHER
Summary: A short fic about Maiev and Naisha. look away if allergic NOW COMPLETE
1. Finding Out

Shortish fic about Maiev and Naisha.

* * *

Naisha sat on a chair, her chin resting in the palms of her hands and elbows on the top of a table while her eyes aimlessly slid over the words spread across the two sheets of parchment. She was bored, an odd thing because she was, as of late, finding herself rather restless.

The thoughts swirled around in her head so many times Naisha was sure that she was going to let slip what she was trying desperately to hid away from others, especially _her…_

The Lieutenant's thoughts drifted from the book she had been reading; the subject of her thought found to be much more interesting to her than history at the moment.

She nearly fell out of her chair when that voice spoke from behind her.

"Bored and reading history again? Naisha there are plenty of over-sized spiders to get rid off, they breed so fast it like fighting something that just doesn't stay dead," Maiev said, not realising that her underling had gone completely stiff.

"Uh… yes, there are…" Naisha said as calmly as she could. "I, uh… better go and deal with any that have decided to house themselves in the corridors…" Naisha stood up, placing the old tome carefully back on the shelf in its rightful place.

She then hurried off down the corridor. Maiev somewhat oblivious as to why Naisha had been acting so strangely, she been acting such for the last few weeks or so, Maiev planned on asked her Lieutenant for an explanation…

Naisha cursed herself, "idiot…" she snarled at herself. "How could you act like that? She would think you are suffering from paranoia!" she hissed. The Lieutenant held her glaive tightly, the sound of insects telling her she had something to vent on.

Later on found Naisha in the same place, but much more uncomfortable on edge. Maiev was searching for something and Naisha constantly found her gaze roaming over her Mistress's armoured form, even with armour plating she still had a desirable body…

The Lieutenant had the urge to just tell her Mistress right then and there but she didn't, she could never tell her. Maiev's voice broke her train off thought, the image of the two of them kissing shattered in Naisha's mind. "What is wrong Naisha?" she asked.

Maiev sat down next to her underling. "You have been acting so strangely for the last week or so, restlessly even," she stated, looking concerned. Naisha swallowed, she stood up but Maiev clutched her arm. Naisha noticed that Maiev wore thin but soft gloves underneath the metal claws that covered her slender fingers.

Naisha looked at the green eyes searching hers like a hungry predator, the gaze that snared hers and held it trapped, Naisha finding that she could not look away from the eyes that seemed to be those of a hunting night sabre…

The Lieutenant wet her lips, trying to find something to say while hundreds of things flew through her head. _She must know, she **has **to know. Maiev is not stupid, she has a sharp mind… she **must **have figured why I am acting this way by now…_ Naisha thought desperately.

Maiev's rare green eyes widened and she let go of Naisha, finally realising the reason as to Naisha's odd behaviour. The Lieutenant panicked and ran out, skidding round the corner and running head first down the lengthy hall way.

* * *

What do you think?  



	2. Painful Slumber

Shortish fic about Maiev and Naisha. Sorry that the chapters are so short, i just can't find stuff to write, it be somewhat difficult. That does not mean that i will stop writting though.

* * *

A few days passed in the barrow dens and the other watchers grew uncomfortable, noticing the silence between Naisha and Maiev, as if one of them had said a harsh insult and they refused to either apologise or argue it out.

"Naisha?" one of the younger watchers asked. Naisha whirled upon the unfortunate, her silver eyes flared up with uncalled for anger. The Lieutenant was very tempted to vent her frustration on this underling of hers but held her temper in check.

"Yes?" she asked far too sweetly. "Did you and Maiev have a fight about something? Both of you have been real quiet…" the younger Night Elfin woman asked. Naisha opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, Maiev was silent with the others as well?

Naisha turned away from the younger watcher, "yes, we had an… argument…" she murmured. Before the other woman could even begin another question Naisha walked off, trying to find her Mistress. The dank, dark grey stone walls covered in patches of dull green moss here and there, water dripping in some places, small insects crawled about.

Naisha stopped herself, what the hell was she doing? Maiev would probably have a fit and try to throw her into the midst of some over sized spiders from having a panic-attack, that's how fucking freaked out she was about Naisha's feelings.

The Lieutenant sighed, hanging her head she turned around and shuffled back the way she came, a severe feeling of hopelessness dominating her. Would Maiev always be like this from now on? Until eternities end she would remain ever silent in Naisha's presences. The prospect of such a thing had Naisha on the verge of tears…

She fell to her knees, wondering why she had to be the way she was, wondering why it had to be her Mistress that she felt that certain way for, wondering why her life was a mess. Naisha cursed herself over and over again, beating the wall weakly with her fists as tears threatened to fall from her glistening silver orbs.

Naisha looked up as she heard metal footsteps. She had learned early the sound of her Mistress's footsteps, metal upon stone, a surprisingly soft but somehow sharp sound. Naisha stood up and turned to go but a voice stopped her.

"Naisha…" Maiev murmured softly. Naisha turned and looked slightly up at her Mistress, Maiev being at least one inch taller than her. "Mistress Shadowsong… forgive my behaviour, I was… out of line…" Naisha managed, a lump in her throat.

Maiev watched Naisha carefully. Her green eyes, so much like a night sabre's, probing the silver pools of her underling, trying to find something other than what Naisha felt towards her. Maiev could see Naisha was trying to restrain herself from doing something, and she did not want to stay long enough to find out exactly what it was…

The Senior Warden turned away and walked back down the way she had come, Naisha let out a breathe she had been holding. How the hell was this going to go on? The Lieutenant was sure that she would go insane if her Mistress continued to act like this around her.

As Naisha walked back the way she had come her mind wandered, absentmindedly imagining herself running her hands over that body, her lips crushed to those that seemed to carry a slight upward curve like a panther that a scented blood.

At times Naisha thought Maiev was a Night Sabre in a Night Elf's body…

The Lieutenant walked past the sleeping chambers of the other women, some of them were sleeping at the moment, sprawled over their beds and snoring softly. Naisha took little interest, she might look for a few moments but other than that she found them as interesting as the stone blocks around her.

She continued on to her own quarters, walking through several short corridors before coming to them. Naisha sighed, she sat down on her bed, wondering again how this was going to work out, Maiev knew why she had been acting strange, now she was freaked out and acted as if she had seen a ghost when around the poor Lieutenant.

Naisha frowned, her silver eyes glistening again with tears that she refused to let fall.

She lay down, trying to go to sleep but finding that it was near impossible. Eventually Naisha forced herself to sleep, closing her eyes tightly and waiting until her body relaxed and she eventually slipped into slumber…

* * *

Again i apologise for the shortness of this chapter.  



	3. Almost

Shortish fic about Maiev and Naisha. Okay, so theres more happening in this one...

* * *

Naisha sighed to herself, wondering much the same as she had the past few days.

She walked down the dank corridors, what would be described as a towel was in her left hand, her right hand covering half her face as another sigh escaped her lips. Naisha cursed under her breath, maybe it was all a bad dream that she would soon wake up out of…

The Lieutenant found she wasn't having the best of luck today when she was about to push a door open that led to a certain cavern whose waters were steaming hot due to natural occurrences, when she heard something moving inside the place.

She peeked inside, and held in a gasp as she saw Maiev removing her armour, she was so far bare from the waist up with her back turned to Naisha. Of course the senior Warden had no idea that her underling was _watching _her.

Naisha swallowed as Maiev removed the rest of her armour and clothes, her silver eyes wondering over her hips and ass, those long, smooth legs…

The Lieutenant couldn't really tear her gaze away, she was practically oblivious to everything else around her as Maiev stepped slowly into the steaming water of the hot springs, Naisha swallowed again but the lump in her throat wouldn't go away.

Naisha saw that Maiev had quiet long hair, it fell to her waist in a wave a dark amethyst…

The Lieutenant watched still as Maiev sank beneath the water and after a few seconds surfaced, this time facing the silent watcher. Naisha's eyes widen, her eyes roving over her Mistress's body as she stretched, arching backwards slightly as she ran her fingers through her hair.

IN her mind she could imagine herself walking out of hiding, removing her clothes, her Mistress noticing too late before Naisha was upon her, hands exploring her body, lips crushed to hers. Maiev responding as her hands came up, cupping Naisha's breasts, her thumbs gently stroking the nipples until they became hard…

Naisha swallowed again, her body suddenly hot from the thought and very wet. The Night Elf was almost ashamed of herself, she was from a normal family, normal parents, normal brother and sister, and she had to be little miss different…

She scowled unconsciously, but it disappeared as Maiev suddenly called out, "who's there?"

Naisha jumped and turned sharply as she heard her Mistress move in the water. "Show yourself watcher!" her Mistress barked, standing waist deep in the water, her soaking hair clinging to her body. Naisha froze, should she?

Naisha slowly opened the door, revealing herself standing there looking rather ashamed of herself. Maiev's green eyes widen a bit but she made no move to cover herself, she trusted that Naisha had enough to control over herself in that regard.

_Damn it all you foolish girl, just act normal… _Naisha thought harshly.

"Hello Mistress Shadowsong…" Naisha greeted quietly. "Hello…" Maiev returned evenly. There was an unnerving silence before Maiev turned away from her Lieutenant, walking slowly into deeper water until it was just past her breasts. Naisha removed her armour and clothes and slipped easily into the water, she bit her lip at the sudden heat and sunk beneath the water, surfacing just so that her nose was above the water level.

She silently watched Maiev still, the Warden suddenly seeming totally oblivious to Naisha.

The Lieutenant blinked her silver eyes and sunk beneath the surface again, her hair like green wisps floating around her face. She surfaced slowly again, "Mistress…" she started. Maiev looked over her shoulder slightly at the somewhat younger Night Elf. "What is it?" Maiev asked. Naisha opened her mouth to say something but her teeth clicked loudly as she snapped it shut again; finding that she couldn't say it.

Naisha turned away, running her hands over her own body, making sure her body was clean, that was the whole point in coming here anyway…

After several long moments Maiev felt someone's arms curve around her waist, she went rigid, knowing full well who was pressed against her back. Though it didn't feel wrong, Maiev frowned slightly, in fact, in felt kinda nice…

Maiev swallowed, wondering why she would be feeling like that, it was just wrong!

"Please do not push me away…" Naisha murmured, her face pressed against Maiev's shoulder. The Warden blindly reached behind her slowly, gripping Naisha's waist, she heard the other Night Elf gasp quietly, for some reason the sound made her smile slyly.

Maiev turned around, Naisha's face a mere inch away from hers. She was very tempted, for reasons beyond her, to close that gap between them. Naisha looked liked she wanted to do the same but was holding herself back, waiting for Maiev to do it.

The Warden's lips parted as if to say something but nothing came out, only a quiet, if shaky breath.

Naisha leaned ever so slightly closer, half an inch, Maiev leaned slightly closer as well, barely touching.

A sudden sound from outside, telling of more newly awoken Watchers coming for a bath, the two split like grease lightning and Naisha cursed them in her mind as they walked in, laughing with each other, not knowing they had just ruined any chance Naisha had with Maiev.

The Lieutenant was bitter for the rest of the day, wondering what might have happened had those Watchers not come in…

* * *

This is a bit longer than last time.  



	4. Understanding

**Bloob: **Why thank you for reviewing! hugs

**iwasthere:** Okay, I swear that I tried mate but it was already down and written, and the things m rated anyway. But i hope this chapter is okay.

**_Read at your own risk. Girl on girl is involved._**

* * *

It had been a day since that incident in the bathing caverns, Naisha was in her small chamber, laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling with her hands clasped over her stomach. At the moment a slight scowl was splayed across her striking features as she kept going over in her mind again and again and again what might have happened had she actually kissed Maiev. 

_Why did they have to wake up then? Why at that particular point in time? I could have taken the chance but she pulled away too fast… maybe even used her Blink ability to some small extent…_

Naisha's scowl deepened considerably, to the point someone would think that pain was contorting her face.

_And what was with me yesterday? I do not even know what came over me… I just blanked before I realised what I was doing and saying…_

Naisha sighed and rolled onto her side, trying to forget and going to sleep…

* * *

_  
Naisha grabbed Maiev's waist, her lips on the skin of her neck. The Warden's hands slid down the Lieutenants back, moaning her name as she felt her underlings tongue run along her jaw line._

_Maiev leaned her head back, the looked back at Naisha, the Lieutenant tried to go for her neck again but Maiev grasped her jaw, forcing her to look at her. When she caught Naisha's eyes, she seized the Lieutenant's mouth with hers, diving her tongue deep into her mouth, exploring the cave that was so hot and willing._

_Their tongues wrapped around each other, tasting as if starving while Maiev's hand moved down to her Lieutenant's left breast, squeezing it hard._

_She pushed the Lieutenant down onto her back._

_Maiev started to kiss her breasts, and went to Naisha's firm stomach. Naisha breathed hard and breathed even harder when the Warden went beyond her navel by thrusting her tongue in her crotch. Naisha's eyes widened with surprise and absolute pleasure; she wanted more. The Lieutenant grasped Maiev's hair, pulled it and pushed her head further between her legs._

_The Warden lifted her head up, licking her lips clean as Naisha panted softly. The Lieutenant sat up, her eyes slightly foggy with a mix lust and love for the woman in front of her._

_Naisha grabbed Maiev by the ears and yanked her forwards, diving her tongue into her mouth, tasting her over and over again. Naisha pulled away and she pushed Maiev onto her back, moving down her body, her tongue creating patterns as she moved lower and lower…_

Naisha woke abruptly, feeling rather hot and she knew what that wet feeling between her legs was.

She sat up properly, sitting on the edge of her bed as she wiped a hand down the side of her face, frowning._ I can control myself damnit…_ she thought harshly. She got up, fully dressed and walked out, wondering if she really _could _control herself.

_It is not as if I have not broadcasted that I cannot control myself already, look at yesterday's events! Mother moon have mercy on me… I am begging you._

She froze, something that sounded like battle caught her attention, down the corridor, to the left, down another corridor, _Spiders!_ Naisha bolted, her blade ready to tear those resentful creatures apart as she came upon the scene.

Maiev was fighting against the creatures, her armour splattered with thick green blood, and some of her armour was scattered across the stone floor. Naisha roared in anger, charging forwards as she noticed the horrid injury in Maiev's side, no wonder she was reacting slower! She was poisoned!

Naisha dived at the one that had blood on it fangs; Maiev's blood. She dodged it's deadly bite and sunk her blade between its head and body, the joint severed with surprising ease and the spider twitched uncontrollably as it collapsed on the ground.

As Naisha fought and slew the other spiders Maiev fell to her knees, leant to one side as her hand touched the ground, trying to keep herself from hitting the floor. It didn't work and she keeled over, her head struck the stone floor with a crack and she blacked out…

* * *

_  
My head…_

Maiev's frowned, her green eyes opened and she felt a pain shoot over her skull like electricity. She let out a moan, like one would expect from some sort of ghost, it hurt like hell but she didn't feel like she even had the energy to scream.

"Shhh…" came the most soothing sound Maiev would hear, someone placed a wet cloth gently on her forehead and the cold feeling brought a bit of comfort to her fevered body. "You were bitten Maiev, the poison is under control but you are still too sick to leave your bed," explained Naisha.

Maiev reached up, taking hold of Naisha's hand. She heard the Lieutenant gasp slightly, but her fingers curled around Maiev's, holding her hand properly. Maiev, for once, felt scared. There was poison in her body, poison that had brought down bigger creatures than her, even when the spiders had been their natural size.

I know I can trust her… "I'm scared Naisha…" she whispered, her voice hoarse. Pain flashed through her body once and her back arched sharply before Naisha pushed her back down, Maiev clenched her teeth. "It hurts!" she moaned loudly in pain. Naisha clenched her teeth as well, Maiev had unconsciously dug her nails into the Lieutenant's hand.

"I know, believe me I know…" she groaned, blood was starting to drip from her hand. Maiev realised she was hurting Naisha and let go, but Naisha still held her hand. "If you have another pain flash then it might as well be me who's hand you are holding…" she murmured, Maiev could still see the slight pain in the silver eyes that gazed back at her from behind that Huntress mask.

The Warden frowned at her, "I do not want you punishing yourself for being who you are…" she murmured. Naisha smiled, tilting her head to one side, "well I want to make sure you have something you can hold onto, it might as well be something you cannot snap in two," she said, still with the smile. Maiev frowned again but it faltered and she ended up smiling as well.

Maiev's green eyes fluttered, half-shut now, she was suddenly feeling very drowsy. "So tired…" she murmured. Naisha titled her head again, "sleep then my Warden…" she whispered softly, Maiev did sleep; it was a deep and peaceful slumber. Naisha smiled gently and leaned over Maiev, plating a kiss on her forehead.

The Lieutenant remained by Maiev's bedside, holding her hand even in her slee; ever vigilant…

* * *

Don't hate me for this one, i did warn you.  



	5. My Last breath

**The song by Evanescence - My Last Breath matches this last chapter well in my opinion...**

**Nixsend- **lol thankees for dah review. And I'm GLAD it pleases you. I got the inspiration for it from a picture on www dot DeviantART dot com. Just type in Maiev and you'll see a picture of two NE women kissing. Though its not VERY good and they look NOTHING like Maiev and Naisha that's what the picture was called and so i got meh inspiration for the story.

**Kamikaze Wraith- **Why thank you! (hugs tightly) And here is the final chapter (or is it? Since i've been thinking and MIGHT make this a kind of prelude thing or whatever they call it) I tried to make it as sad as I could possibly think.

**xDarkmasterx-** Mehehe, not the last chapter yet. THIS is the last chapter! WOOTS!

**Bloob-** Thankees! (hugs)

* * *

(many millennia later)

"I sense a trap…" Naisha murmured. They were standing in the tomb entrance, having just followed Illidan and his naga. Over the last thousand years she and Maiev had become close, but only as friends, the Warden would take it no further, her position forbade it and Naisha knew Maiev all to well: the Warden took her job seriously…

"Spring the trap…" Maiev said with a grim smile.

"Mistress! Look!" one of the watchers pointed to several bloodied symbols on the wall. Maiev walked over to them, reading the symbols, "Orcish runes…" she murmured, frowning slightly, "they were written by Gul'dan when he opened this very tomb twenty years ago…" she stated.

The Warden could see it happening in her head, seven scared Orc Shamans and their greed driven leader. "Apparently their number dropped when they tried to run. Upon hearing the 'Temple Guardians' awaken Gul'dan slaughtered one of his own warriors to force the others into submission to his orders," she explained, somewhat disgusted.

Naisha frowned, looking down one of the dark hall ways. She thought she could see something, moving in the shadows, something… not among the living…

The Lieutenant stroked the top of her Night Sabre's head when it let out a low yowl. "Mistress, we'd best get moving…" she stated. Maiev nodded and took the lead. The group traversed through the tomb, keeping their wits about them as they ran into some trouble with the vile naga among other wretched creatures that dwelled within the demonised place.

Naisha stayed close to her Mistress, knowing her well enough that she knew Maiev could become slightly berserk in battle. It made her a deadly fighter but also made her reckless at times. And saying slightly about her way in battle was _really _an understatement…

She really didn't know what to do, she was in love with someone who would never love her back and there was nothing she could do about it. Naisha felt as helpless as a fish thrown out of water; left to flop on the deck of a boat in the heat of day until suffocating…

Her heart ached in her chest, she longed just once for her Mistress to throw aside rules and hold her, kiss her, love her. Naisha was practically dying inside. Maeve had often asked her if she was alright, considering she knew the outlines of how Naisha felt for her. Naisha had always replied she was fine with a smile; when in fact she was rather the opposite, her heart breaking in two.

Naisha had suffered from both heart-break and self hatred. Hatred because of who she loved, _what _she loved, another female. If she could've just been _normal _then maybe she wouldn't be tearing herself apart. But there was nothing she could do.

They came to the tomb entrance and smashed the doors down.

Illidan grinned insanely, standing at the back of the tomb where a catwalk of sorts led to the Eye of Sargeras. "Such a _pleasure _to see you again wretched Warden…" he snarled, walking forwards. "Illidan! I'm taking you back to your cell!" she returned with equal if not more venom in her voice. Illidan frowned, pretending to think, "naiveté does not suit you Maiev…" he stated.

Maiev snarled with anger, death glaring him, her grip tightening on her Chak-ram. He knew what got to her…

The Naga lining the room hissed with amusement at this. Maiev's eyes seemed to grow brighter from rage. Illidan's frown turned into a scowl, "now after all the years you kept me chained in darkness… it's only fitting that I bury you in turn," he stated coldly. "You're insane!" Maiev hissed at him. Illidan let rip a disturbing, manic laughter, "isolation can do that to the mind, you should try it sometime, in fact, I think I'll start right now…" he grinned evilly at her.

Illidan then rushed forwards, absorbing the power of the Eye of Sargeras made him so powerful…

Casting a spell the whole place began to shake violently, parts of the ceiling already starting to fall as Illidan teleported he and his Naga to safety. Maiev and the few watchers she had now were suddenly trapped by fallen rocks.

They dodged rocks and bits of ceiling, trying to get past the rocks blocking their way. Maiev was trying to shift the rocks out of the way as well, both the lives of her remaining group and Naisha most important thing to her in her mind at the moment. She couldn't let them die, _she _had led them into this, _she _had ordered they follow Illidan into the Elune forsaken tomb…

There was a sudden heavier period of cave in and everything went black-

A few moment later Maiev regained consciousness, her vision blurred slightly and she faintly realised she'd taken a blow to the head. The room was a lot darker, but her eyes were still glowing and she could see in the dark light the rest of her kind.

With a great pang of remorse Maiev could only see one pair of glowing silver eyes that peered out through the darkness. She shifted, finding that she wasn't trapped by rubble but was only covered in some fragments. The Warden moved forwards carefully until she came to the second pair of eyes, finding Naisha buried up to her waist.

But the rubble that covered her Lieutenant was large and heavy…

Naisha coughed, covered in dust and scraped here and there. "Maiev…" she spoke weakly, looking up at her. Maiev's eyes widened, she could've sworn her heart had stopped beating. _Not Naisha…_ she thought desperately. _Please Mother Moon not Naisha!_ she thought wildly. Now trying to move the rocks with little success.

"Don't… their too heavy and my legs have been crushed…" Naisha managed to say without screaming. Maiev stopped pushing and stared at Naisha, picking her hand up and holding it tightly. Naisha smiled weakly and held the Warden's hand. More rumbles went throughout the tomb and Maiev didn't move, she didn't want to leave Naisha to die like this. There had to be something she could do!

Naisha smiled a bit more, "Maiev… do you remember… when we won the War…?" she asked, her eyes a bit faded. Maiev found her eyes watering and she smiled as best she could, "yes I do Naisha…" she spoke kindly, "everyone was so happy that it was over, I remember you hugging me… you were standing right next to me at the time…" she smiled even though tears were starting to trail down her pale face.

The Lieutenant laughed weakly, "our first meeting, we actually met… before the Barrow Deeps…" she coughed at the end. Maiev's face hardened, she didn't want to cry, she knew she cared because Naisha was her friend and only her friend. But… why did her heart feel like it was breaking in two as though she was loosing a lover…?

"Maiev… you _need _to go…" Naisha spoke the words Maiev had dreaded her to speak. Maiev shook her head almost like a robot. Naisha gripped her hand tighter, "go… you need to go, you cannot… stay here…" she wheezed. The Warden stared down at her, "but… you will….die…" she spoke, her voice shaking with an effort not to start crying brokenly.

Naisha smiled, "if you are afraid… I will hold… it against you…" the Lieutenant spoke softly. "Then…do one last thing… for me?" she asked. Maiev nodded, "anything Naisha…anything at all and I will do it I swear…" she murmured. "Kiss me…" was Naisha's simple request. Maiev paused very slightly, but slipped off her helmet none the less so any sharper parts of it did not hurt Naisha. She also removed the armour of one hand.

Maiev gently caressed Naisha's cheek with her un-armoured hand before she leaned down, pressing her lips softly to her Lieutenant's. Naisha felt her stomach flip over as this happened, she smiled mentally, feeling all of her built up tension slip away as they kissed. Reaching up she ran one of her hands through Maiev's surprisingly soft hair, the other arm hugging her somewhat before Maiev gently pulled away.

They stared at each other, before Naisha took her arms away and pushed Maiev back. "Go… quickly before the tomb… caves in… completely…" she whispered. Maiev slid her helmet back on, her mind in a confused state she blinked out of the caved in tomb and ran as fast as she could, blinking past enemies as her mind slowly pieced together what she was going through…

As the tomb finally collapsed completely - Naisha closed her eyes and smiled, whispering her final words: _"I love you Maiev Shadowsong…"_

----

Maiev burst from the entrance, stumbling over and onto her hands and knees, her expression blank as she breathed heavily. Suffering from grievous wounds she barely managed to stand and stare back at the tomb. As everything registered to her she just about heard one of the Watcher's who had not followed her into the tomb come behind her.

"Mistress Shadowsong…? Where are the others?" she asked hesitantly. Maiev's eyes watered but her expression was still lost, "they are… dead…" she managed to speak barely. _Naisha…_ she whispered in her mind. "Naisha!" she screamed, running back at the blocked entrance and slamming shoulder first against it. "Naisha!" she screamed louder, her heart being ripped in two because she finally admitted to everything she felt.

Beating her hands against the rocks that blocked her path she had no energy to Blink and could only slide to her knees as tears streamed down her face, her expression now of great emotional agony. How could she have been so blind…?

_I'm so sorry Naisha… I'm sorry…_ she spoke in her mind again, hoping beyond hope that Naisha would hear her words. _I love you too… _

* * *

(cries her eyes out) Waaaaaaaaaaaah! I hope that was heart-breaking (i've used that alot ne?)  



End file.
